Scars
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Linda Park-West, wife of Wally West/Flash, joins her husband for a day of relaxation at Wayne Manor with Dick Grayson, Roy Harper and Kyle Rayner. As the men relax, Linda and Barbara Gordon/Oracle talk about heroes.


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

From outside the open window came the sounds of laughter, rhythmic thumping, and metal banging as the basketball hit the backboard and rim. Linda Park-West smiled as she watched the four grown men behave like teenagers. While the game of two-on-two basketball still remained a game of fun, it was obvious neither team was holding back. Bragging rights were on the line.

The teams were divided between the skins and the shirts. Her husband Wally, aka the Flash, and Kyle Rayner, aka the Green Lantern, comprised the skins team. The shirts team consisted of Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, and Roy Harper, aka Arsenal. Considering there were only four players, she wasn't quite sure why they needed to differentiate their teams. It was probably yet another male thing that she would just never quite understand.

Of the four players, three had known each other from childhood, growing up as sidekicks, fighting to get out of their mentors' shadows. The fourth man had become a hero through what some considered a stroke of luck, while others considered it to be the perfect example of the ineptitude of the supposed Guardians of the universe. Linda sided with the first point of view. Her husband had migrated, at times rather reluctantly, from the second viewpoint to the first.

In watching the men play, she wondered if they had consciously divided the way they had. Skins versus shirts could just as easily be Justice League of America members versus Outsiders or even metas versus non-metas. Even though it could be argued that Kyle was a non-meta since a ring gave him his powers.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Alfred Pennyworth commented as he prepared a marinade for the chicken breasts.

Linda smiled at the butler. Meeting Alfred was truly a treat. The man commanded a level of respect similar to Superman. At times, it was hard to understand why. The butler had a genteel air about him, his British accent hinting at culture. From what Wally had told her, Alfred was unflappable. He was also known to stand up to the Batman and actually have the Batman back down. "That they are," she replied. "Too bad they don't have more times like these instead of, well, you know."

Alfred smiled. "I agree wholeheartedly."

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"While I appreciate the offer of assistance, I am more than capable of handling this on my own," Alfred replied.

"Well, I have to admit I'm not that great in the kitchen. Wally does most of the cooking." Linda pulled out a kitchen stool and sat down. "But I can at least keep you company while the boys play."

"That is an offer I can't refuse. I must admit, though, that I would never have pictured Master Wallace as knowing his way around the kitchen, even though he was quite good at stealing chocolate chip cookies when he was younger. It's too bad he can't influence Master Bruce and Master Richard. Those two…" Alfred just shook his head.

Linda grinned. It was easy to forget that Alfred had known Wally since her husband had been a teenager. Alfred could probably relate countless stories of various stunts Dick and Wally had pulled over the years. Wally had also shared a few stories, including that Alfred had permanently banned Bruce from using any kitchen appliances. Supposedly, the billionaire had once tried to microwave a can of soup, soup still in the can. If that hadn't been bad enough, Bruce had then proceeded to heat another can of soup in a pot on the stove. While he had emptied the can's contents into the pot, he had become distracted and had forgotten about the soup, resulting in Alfred discovering a smoke-filled kitchen and a ruined pot. From what Wally had inferred that had been one of Bruce's saner expeditions into the kitchen. It seemed strange that a man as intelligent as Bruce Wayne, a man who struck the fear of God into criminals as the Batman, could be defeated by a stove and microwave.

Dick, on the other hand, knew how to cook, but chose not to. Instead, he lived on Chinese take-out, pizza and pop tarts. He had also been known to make himself a hot breakfast by heating his bowl of cereal in the microwave. All of which were considered major crimes in Alfred's eyes. Besides, microwave milk and cereal? It sounded disgusting. Wally hinted that Dick only did any of that to get Alfred's pity so Alfred would stock the refrigerator with leftovers…which Alfred did.

As she divided her attention between watching the basketball game and conversing with Alfred, Linda wondered why she had tagged along today. It really was a day for the men to hang out. Her presence was not required, and knowing Roy, her presence was highly discouraged and just another sign that Wally was "whipped." Wally almost always invited her to join him and his friends. Usually, she passed. The thought of hanging out with a bunch of testosterone laden men never intrigued her. Besides, she was the odd one out. Wally was the only one who was married. As far as she knew, Roy and Kyle didn't have girlfriends at the moment. Dick had a girlfriend, but she had yet to meet her.

Usually she had used the excuse she had work to do. It was always true. There was always something that could be done. Today was no exception. She had received a tip that a local car dealer was defrauding both consumers and the state government. Given the dealer's reputation, Linda wasn't too surprised. But today the thought of digging around to see what she could find just didn't interest her. Besides, waiting one more day wouldn't really matter. It was an investigation that would probably take a couple weeks anyway.

And with everything she and Wally had been through recently, it had seemed like she should spend time with his friends. She and Wally had always managed to find time for family, but recent events had highlighted their need to stay involved with their family and friends. Besides, she knew her husband considered these men family. And if they were Wally's family, by default they became her family.

Besides, the fact that the men were meeting at Wayne Manor had influenced her decision. Linda had heard enough about the mansion over the years. Today presented the perfect opportunity to finally see the place and meet the famous Alfred Pennyworth. Upon their arrival, Wally had disappeared out back while Alfred had given her a tour, or at least a tour of the upstairs. The house was beautiful and huge. Each room was richly appointed. While the building was obviously well-maintained, many of the rooms seemed to be a bit oppressive. A little redecorating would go a long way. Just looking at Dick's former bedroom and Tim's current bedroom showed how much brighter the house could be. From her perspective, the kitchen seemed to be the most welcoming room in the house.

"Foul!" cried Kyle.

"Give me a break, Ring Boy, that was no foul," argued Roy.

"Was, too, Arrowbreath," commented Wally.

Linda glanced out the window. The boys were in a heated discussion over the supposed foul. Not surprisingly, Dick seemed to be negotiating a truce.

A knock sounded on the kitchen door. A smile brightened Alfred's face. He quickly wiped his hands on his apron and opened the door. "Miss Barbara! I'm glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it, Alfred."

Linda watched as Alfred held the door open and a young red-headed woman wheeled into the kitchen. Barbara Gordon. Over the years, Linda had heard many stories about Barbara, aka the Oracle. She knew Barbara was the first Batgirl. She knew Barbara had been shot and paralyzed by the Joker. She knew Barbara was Dick's on-again-off-again girlfriend, currently in the on-again status. Today she would finally meet the legend. Wally greatly respected Barbara, as did Jay. That said something. Linda slid off the stool.

"Have you young ladies been previously introduced?" Alfred asked.

"No, Alfred, we haven't had the pleasure," answered Barbara.

"Well, then the pleasure is mine. Miss Barbara, this is Miss Linda Park-West, the wife of Wally West. Miss Linda, this is Miss Barbara Gordon, a dear friend of the family's and daughter of Gotham City's police commissioner."

Barbara smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Linda."

"Same here. I've heard your name mentioned many times over the years."

"Hopefully in a positive way."

"Very much so."

"This is Miss Linda's first visit to the Manor. While I gave her a tour of the house, I did not show her the extras Master Bruce has added. Since Miss Linda knows about Master Bruce's and Master Richard's extracurricular activities, perhaps you would be willing to complete the tour."

"No problem, Alfred. Come on, Linda." Barbara started to wheel away. Linda followed. "I probably had a little disadvantage over the years. I could watch you on television. You're a very good reporter."

"Thank you. I've always tried to be a voice for the public. Being with Wally…well, it's made me reevaluate some of my techniques. That line of what the public needs to know compared to what it should know is very blurry at times."

Barbara smiled. "I suspect Clark wishes Lois would acknowledge those shades of gray at times."

"So, will Bruce be angry that you're showing me the cave?"

Barbara shrugged. "Probably, but that's just Bruce. He'll probably be more irritated that we didn't get his prior approval than you actually seeing it. He's become more laidback over the years, as hard as that is to believe at times. Thank Dick and Tim for that."

"So, does Alfred ever refer to it as the Batcave? Or to any of them as their alter egos?"

Barbara grinned. "Only under extreme duress." She led them to an elevator and pressed the down button. The ride down was surprisingly fast. When the door opened, Barbara waved her hand. "Welcome to the Batcave."

Before her was a sight words could not justly describe. For one of the few times in her life, Linda found herself speechless. Sure, Wally had talked about the cave, but never in her wildest dreams would she have pictured this. She had always pictured a glorified cave, which arguably this was, but this…this had not even been in the realm of possibilities. It was huge. It was…yep, there were the dinosaur and the giant penny. "Wow. I…wow."

Barbara laughed. "Yeah, that's most people's reaction when they see it the first time. The earthquake caused a lot of damage, but between Bruce, Dick and Tim, they salvaged almost everything. Bruce took the opportunity to actually make it bigger."

Linda listened as Barbara gave her a quick tour. The vehicles. The computer. The lab. The workout area. The trophies. Then her eyes spotted the glass case holding the Robin costume. Wally had mentioned that as well. The Robin costume worn by the one Robin who had been killed. She pushed at her memory. His name had been Jason something. Linda noted that Barbara remained silent about the case.

As they moved around the cave, it seemed as if she were missing something. But what? Then Linda realized was it was. Everything was spotless. The floors swept. Furniture dusted. Vehicles polished. "Alfred cleans down here?"

"Yes, bless that man. He may not call it the Batcave, but he does consider it part of the house. He doesn't polish the vehicles. That's one of Tim's jobs, or Dick's if Dick needs to butter up Bruce for something. But, yes, Alfred brings the feather duster down here. However, he does draw the line at removing the bat droppings that fall on the dinosaur and penny. That job has fallen to Tim…or Dick if Dick ticks off Bruce enough. Alfred's also been known to ignore the droppings altogether if he's upset with Bruce about something. Alfred has his own little ways of revenge and the boys usually fall in line fairly quickly."

Now that was something she had never considered. Bat poop. She looked at the ceiling. Did she actually think she would spot a bat or two? The ceiling was at least thirty feet above her and darkened by shadows. "Bruce rigged up something that generally keeps the bats out of this area. There are no nesting spots here. However, they do fly around and every once in awhile…well, nature calls."

"Wally talks about Bruce and everyone else, and I've met some of them, but being here…" She shrugged. "This makes it more real. It really isn't just some stories or urban myth." Suddenly she felt a bit self-conscious. This was the original Batgirl she was talking to, as well as Oracle. "Sorry. That probably sounds stupid coming from the wife of the Flash, which by itself has its own set of weirdness."

Barbara laughed. "I can only imagine. But I know what you mean. I still remember the first time I met Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash – Barry, and the rest of the Justice League. I had hung around with Batman and Robin. I was part of the whole hero bit, but it was just Gotham. Then I met the league and it was intimidating to say the least. Now, it's just part of my life. Not much fazes me anymore."

They poked around the cave a bit more before returning to the kitchen. The boys had just finished their game and were lounging around on the patio set. Once again, Linda divided her attention between Alfred and Barbara's conversation and watching the men interact. Alfred and Barbara were talking an upcoming museum event in Gotham. Outside, the men were laughing about something or other. All of the men were drenched in sweat from their basketball game. Suddenly Dick and Roy pulled off their t-shirts.

Linda gasped. "Oh, my god," she whispered, shaken by what she saw.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Alfred asked, concern in his voice.

"Linda?" The same concern echoed in Barbara's voice.

"I…I just…their scars," she answered lamely. Looks of understanding appeared on both Alfred and Barbara's faces. Linda felt like an idiot. How could she have never thought about it before? How could she have been so naïve? Yes, her husband and his friends and colleagues were in a dangerous business, but it was so easy to forget how dangerous. Particularly if one's husband was a metahuman who had a metabolism that healed wounds almost instantaneously at times. Wally had one scar, a scar on his chest from a nut job named Cicada. Her husband had been stabbed in the chest and he had walked away. And it wasn't the only time he had walked away from a deadly situation with only a minor injury. His most recent misadventure had been a sword to the chest thanks to Deathstroke. Once again, he had walked away. The Speed Force took care of him. For Kyle, a power ring took care of him. But Dick and Roy didn't have the Speed Force or a power ring to watch their backs. They were on their own.

Her eyes took in the incision and five gunshot scars that decorated Roy's chest. Linda recalled the anxiety Wally had displayed when he had learned his friend had been shot. Wally had been ready to take off and punish whoever had injured Roy. Dick had managed to keep Wally from coming, only because the Arrow family had already arrived en masse. Adding a revenge-minded speedster to the mix would have only worsened an already bad situation.

Dick's scars were more varied and greater in quantity. Linda glanced at Alfred and saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. He gave her a pained smile. "I could tell you the cause of almost every one of Master Richard's scars, as well as Master Bruce's and Master Tim's."

"I never thought of how unfair, how uneven, the playing field was," Linda said. "I've seen countless pictures of them – heroes – over the years. They always look invincible. I know that's not the case, but I never really thought about what it means." Linda suddenly became painfully aware of who was in the room. Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, the woman who had been shot by the Joker. "I'm sorry."

Not surprisingly, Barbara understood. "It's okay." She looked out the window. Dick had found a Frisbee and the men had moved to the lawn. "The playing field isn't uneven. It may look that way, but it's not. Each hero has their place, even those like Guy Gardner and Booster Gold. The strengths of one balance out the weaknesses of another."

"Still, it doesn't seem fair," Linda repeated. Linda watched as her husband related some story, with Kyle embellishing. She assumed it was some JLA-related story. Both Dick and Roy were laughing.

"But it is. Dick and Roy are good at stealth. They can get in and out of places that seem impregnable and most of the time, no one is any wiser. Neither Wally nor Kyle could do that, at least not on their own. On the other hand, Wally and Kyle can handle threats that would quickly overwhelm Dick or Roy. As individuals, the heroes are amazing. But when they work as a team – whether the JLA, JSA, titans, outsiders, whatever team – there is little they can't do."

"Still…those scars."

"Yes, Dick and Roy and Bruce and Tim and all the other non-metas have scars and unfortunately, a lot of them. But so do Wally and Kyle and all the other metas. You may not be able to see their scars, but they're there. All of them carry scars from the what-ifs – what if they had seen the pattern sooner, what if they had gotten there faster, what if…" Barbara shrugged.

Barbara was right. Linda knew that. In her husband's case, she wouldn't consider them scars, but instead demons. And there were a lot of them. The biggest one recently would have been how he had handled Hunter Zolomon. Was there more he could have done which might have prevented Hunter from becoming Zoom, from killing their unborn babies? It was an unanswerable what-if. Looking beyond the recent events involving Zoom, she could easily recount several times Wally had been unable to sleep, his mind reliving events where something had gone wrong and he blamed himself.

Watching him now, with a smile on his face, laughing and roughhousing with his friends, it emphasized the need for days like today. Days, when at least for an hour or two he could be himself, forget about the problems and crises around him and instead focus on having fun and relaxing.

"The scars don't bother them," Barbara stated. "They accept them because they know every hero has them."

It was true. Neither Wally nor Kyle appeared fazed by the scars decorating their two friends. Linda knew she needed to do the same. If they could accept the risks, if Alfred and Barbara could accept the risks, well then she could as well. Forcing a smile she didn't feel but knew she needed to project, she took a deep breath. "How about if we go join them? I'm sure between the two of us, we have enough stories to keep Wally and Dick blushing and keep Kyle and Roy laughing for the rest of the day."

Barbara laughed. "Now that sounds like a plan, but don't take Kyle or Roy off the hook too quickly. See there was this time…"


End file.
